


Paint me a Picture

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, He's there too - Freeform, Hitler, I'm revising the angst tags, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Some angst, actually, and some French guys, but not major, there's loads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Missy didn't need the Doctor after all. With a new companion, heaps of trouble and a painting that seemingly won't go away, she's in enough hot water as it is. </p>
<p>But the Doctor, like her...feelings for him, simply won't go away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wife?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> So, turns out I'm not actually dead! Yay! To everyone that' still waiting on a Shenanigans update, it's on the way I promise!  
> I simply can't get enough of these two, Ten/Simm were totally my OTP, and the Death in Heaven/Dark Water kiss broke me last series, and then the whole dynamic between the them this series is killing me!  
> This takes place after series 8, series 9 doesn't happen. Also, I am just going to ignore Clara's death because nope.
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve, and I hope you all enjoy!

Missy looked up sharply from her book as the TARDIS lurched sideways, almost throwing her from her chair. The ship gave a loud groan of protest before giving another jarring shudder, and the Doctor swore loudly from his position under the console. Missy suspected that he was the one who'd caused this, and his angry, Scottish shouting rang out over the warning bells.

Placing her book on the table, she made her way down to the Doctor, a smile on her face as she leaned over the railing. The TARDIS was upset with the Doctor's tinkering, and was apparently making her ire known as she shocked him, bathing the immediate area with a shower of sparks. 

"She's angry with me..." The Doctor mumbled, huffing angrily through his nose as the TARDIS gave another lurch, almost enough to send Missy toppling over the railings. 

"She doesn't like your tinkering Doctor, and now you've upset her." She laughed, smirking as the Doctor glared up at her. "It doesn't help that you don't know what you're doing."

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing thank you very much." He growled, Missy laughing and the Doctor grumbling as the ship gave a violent jolt. The console spat out sparks and smoke, the room bathed in a flashing, red light as something went up in flames. Missy gave him an incredulous look and turned to the main console, soothing hands running over various levers and buttons. The Doctor joined her at some point, both of them dancing around the console in an attempt to steady their ship, Missy correcting the Doctor's many mistakes as they went. Every now and then, he'd stop to glare at her when he wasn't flinching away from another violent burst of sparks, flames or both. 

The ship shuddered to a sudden halt, throwing Missy forwards and into the Doctor's arms. Shooting her a glare as he hoisted her up, he actively ignored her coy look as he moved away from her. They both jumped when something exploded, the TARDIS' way of effectively kicking them out, slamming the doors closed behind them as they exited into the night. Missy took her scanner/phone/disintegrator out of her pocket and scanned the area.

"Cardiff, Wales, Earth, 2015, time: 11:10pm, temperature: -4°C and oh look Doctor! It's Christmas Eve." She smiled, putting the device back into her pocket and turning to look at him.

"We shouldn't even be here..." The Doctor grouched, hands stuffed in his pockets as he scowled. He'd very nearly forgotten what Britain was like in the winter, but the weather was set to remind him. Missy seemed annoyingly unaffected, her signature smile plastered on her face as she linked arms with him. The TARDIS sat behind them, smoke pouring out of the gaps between the doors, the alarm bells muffled but there. He supposed he should just leave his old girl to sort herself out, and it would be hours before they would be able to go back inside. Great.

"Loosen up love." Missy teased, pressing a kiss to his cheek, her lips distractingly warm on his cold skin. The Doctor huffed, scuffing the toe of his boots on the ground as he kicked some snow away while she chuckled, pulling him forwards with an over-enthusiastic smile. He had no choice but to follow, trudging along after her, down some alleyway. The occasional car passed, but it was too late at night to really expect anyone to be out. They wandered for awhile, and even the Doctor could tell that Missy was, in fact, beginning to feel the cold. Overwhelmed by the sudden urge to remove his jacket and place it over her shoulders, he scowled deeper, annoyed and confused by his wayward feelings.

"We should visit Jack." The Doctor announced suddenly, his breath misting in front of his face.

"Oh yes, I'm sure a visit to your cast-aways would be very welcomed. Why, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to see me." She drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm. But the Doctor paid her no heed, pulling her along by the hand down a complicated network of side streets and alleyways until they came to a wide open space, dotted with tall pillars of brightly lit concrete, ridiculously out of proportion steps, a theatre and a very tall, very sleek metal fountain. Her hand was warm in his, and he got so caught up in the feeling of her hand in his, her close proximity and the warmth that radiated from her, that he didn't look where he was going. As he stepped off of one step, his body completely expected the other to be there and he could do nothing to stop himself when it wasn't. His foot hit thin air and if it wasn't for Missy's hand, he would've fallen down a set of stupidly high steps. He stood, brushing his coat off, glaring angrily at Missy. She was doubled over, shaking with laughter.

"Yes yes, very funny..." He grouched, moving over to stand on the normal steps she was stood on. Still glaring, he huffed and made his way down the steps with considerably more care, Missy still chuckling behind him as they approached the tower.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in..." A lilting, Welsh voice said, the Doctor rolling his eyes as Missy tried to rein in her amusement. 

"Where's your Christmas spirit Gwen?" The Doctor called out teasingly, the woman appearing from behind the fountain. 

"You got old, man." She teased, nodding her head for them to follow her into the hub. Jack was the first to greet them, giving the Doctor an over enthusiastic hug. He turned to Missy, signature smile on his face as he extended his hand. 

"Captain Jack Harkness." He winked.

"Jack..." The Doctor warned, a very clear note of possession in his voice that surprised everyone, including himself. 

"He was only introducing himself love." Missy tutted, teasing eyes promising to cause mischief. With a disarming smile, she extended her hand. "Missy."

"Missy." Jack repeated, bending to press his lips to her knuckles. "That short for anything?"

"No." The Doctor interjected roughly, pulling Missy away. "Come on."

Missy rolled her eyes and followed him, Jack close behind her, and she suffered through the arduous task of meeting everyone she already knew. All of them had been present in some shape or form on the Valiant, and she'd had dealings with most of them while she was Prime Minister. Not that they knew that. So to make things easier for both herself and the Doctor, but mostly for herself, she was a companion for the day. How ordinary.

It became decidedly less ordinary when the Doctor stopped mid conversation, eyebrows drawn down and jaw slack. "River?"


	2. Don't go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Two chapters in one day! I'm too kind! Think of it as an early Christmas present!   
> There should be more up tomorrow too!
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve and enjoy!

The cold winter air was a welcome respite from the stifling warmth of the underground hub, and if asked, he would say that was the reason he'd ventured outside into the snowy evening. He would never admit to have gone out of his way to find Missy, nor to the ache he'd felt in his chest when he'd seen her slip out, sadness in her eyes. 

A blanket over one arm and two mugs of tea in the other, he made his way over to where she sat, draping the blanket over her shoulders before sitting down himself. Her smile was grateful, if a little forced, and she accepted the mug of tea, nursing the cup in her hands after wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. They sat in companionable silence, the Doctor unable to look away from her as her eyes followed the snow that drifted from the sky. Sometimes, she was so beautiful he forgot how to breathe. 

"You're staring dear." Missy said, voice barely above a whisper. Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, the Doctor quickly looked away, fingers picking absently at a loose thread on his sleeve. 

"Sorry..."

"I never said I minded." She smiled, genuinely now, and the Doctor wished she'd do it more often. Unable to form a coherent sentence, which happened often around her if he was being honest, he frowned as she gave a noticeable shiver. 

"Are you cold?" He managed and she shrugged in response. Eyebrows knitting together, he pulled her closer to him, to share body heat. He looked at her, imagining himself looking not unlike the angry owl she always compared him to whenever he got too cross. In this case, the eyebrows were deployed in worry, and as he took her slighter, and much colder, hands in his, the heat that radiated from their contact baffled him. It felt right though, even if the stutter his hearts gave startled him slightly. It shouldn't have really, they had a tendency to malfunction every time she was near, and even sometimes when she wasn't. Even the thought of her, or the slightest mention of her name, was enough to throw his respiatory system out of balance.

His hand found its way to her waist, and then to the small of her back, subconsciously pulling her closer to him as his other hand moved to brush a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. Her eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes, cold fingers brushing over his forearms. His thumb caressed her cheekbone, warm against her skin. Neither could say who moved first, who initiated it, but they were kissing. Slow at first, almost hesitant, but quickly gaining intensity. Missy's hands moved to grab the lapels of his jacket and she dragged him closer still, his hands finding purchase on her waist, her hair, the back of her neck. He settled for wrapping an arm securely around her, his other hand set on unpinning her updo and letting her hair fall around her shoulders. Her lips were soft against his, and she matched his every move, a contented sound escaping her when they slowly pulled away. 

Moving to rest her forehead against his, she gave her mind to him freely, and closed her eyes as she felt their thoughts intertwine, his comforting and warm, hers colder but no less intimate. She whispered his name, his real name, and opened her eyes, smiling as he pulled her into his embrace. His twin hearts beat steadily in his chest, comforting in their familiarity. The snow fell heavier as the air got colder, and she pulled back enough to look up at him and smile. 

"Theta." She breathed, and he smiled. He couldn't help it. That name, it was an apology, a promise and three words wrapped up in one.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, loathing to break the moment, his fingers running through her hair. 

She paused for a moment, suddenly so very insecure. "Who's River?"

The Doctor closed his eyes, fingers stilling momentarily before he sighed, pulling back slightly. "She's my wife."

"Oh." Was all Missy said, her breath ghosting in front of her face. The Doctor saw the hurt that crossed it before she closed off, the walls he'd tried so hard to break down during his time with her slamming back into place. 

"Missy..."

"No, no. It's fine. I mean, I'd thought that... It's fine." She cut him off as she stood, raising her mug slightly, her smile forced and sad around the edges. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he closed it, unsure of what to say, how to stop her.

"Thanks for the tea." She said quietly, placing her mug on the step she'd been sat on, shrugging off the blanket and turning to leave. The worst part was, the Doctor let her. 

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" River asked, stepping into the pool of orange light cast by the street lamps. The Doctor, too caught up in the wrongness that flooded his system to verbally answer, only nodded. The guilt that fed the ache in his chest tightened his throat and pulled at his hearts. Saddened, he allowed River to pull him back to the party. 

"Where's that woman you came with?" Gwen asked, leaning against the wall of the hub. The Doctor sighed, a small amount of anger take route. Who he was angry with, exactly, he didn't know, but Missy wasn't here, she was the one who' delft, so he reasoned it should be her. Yes. He was angry at her. Quite angry.

"She left." He said, voice half dejected, half snappy. Fine, he thought. He didn't need her. That settled, he went over to River and kissed her, telling himself as they later reacquainted themselves with each other in the TARDIS that he was not doing this because he couldn't have her.


	3. Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. It's been ages! I'm so sorry! I ran into a brick wall with this, and I've been trying to write out my writer's block with a shot load of oneshots, so expect that too. 
> 
> Any ways, here's the long overdue third chapter. I actually have a fair idea of where this is going now, so updates should be much more regular.
> 
> As usual,  
> Enjoy!

Oh it was just her luck to run into a bloody human wasn't it? And this time, the curse was quite literal. A woman collided with her, young, blonde and covered in blood. The girl looked up, surprised, smatterings of red over her pale face. She held a package in her hand, a large rectangular shaped object wrapped in brown paper. 

"Get her!" A man yelled, three men joining him in the alley. The girl looked panicked, and Missy rolled her eyes and grabbed her, running for the nearest hiding place. A gun went off with a bang, and the blonde stumbled, blood blooming from a gash in her abdomen. Missy caught her as she fell, slipping into an alcove and blending in with the shadows.

The men continued their shouted threats, advancing with raised fists and rifles. Missy took the blonde's hand and pressed it over the wound, a silent instruction to apply pressure there, throwing her a reassuring smile before she stood. There was a 9mm Beretta strapped to her boot, and she had half a mind to shoot the bastards with it. 

"You know," she began, Scottish accent thick in her voice as she clicked the safety off of her gun, "I've had a really shit day." 

And then she shot three. Only in the kneecaps mind you, and there might have been one or two stray bullets to their unmentionables, but otherwise, they were unharmed, all three of them groaning pathetically in pain as their friends fled. Holstering the gun, she returned to the blonde, helping her stand as she tried to remember where she'd left her TARDIS. Failing spectacularly, she shrugged and gave it a little psychic nudge, a request for a lift. Sirens sounded in the distance, a signal that someone had called the police, and Missy sighed, a headache already forming behind her eyes. 

"Thanks for that." The girl smiled as they walked, voice thick with a Welsh accent, her face drawn slightly in pain. Her eyes were a weird shade of green, not quite blue, but not quite green either, and her pale skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The familiar sound of Missy's TARDIS materialising filled the street, and she pushed the door open with her shoulder, all but carrying the girl through to the medical bay. As the blonde drifted into unconsciousness, Missy set about using a regenerator to heal the wound, and after about half an hour, there was barely a scar there. 

After packing everything away and piloting the TARDIS into the vortex, she made herself a strong coffee, laid the package on the side of the console, made her way back to her patient and fell into a nearby chair, closing her eyes and shoving everything that had transpired that day into the farthest corners of her mind. She distracted herself by scribbling equations on a piece of scrap paper until the blonde woke, teal eyes flickering open. 

"Where am I?" She asked, the fringes of panic edging her voice. Missy gave her what she hoped was a friendly smile, or at least as close as she could get to one, and stood, brushing her dress off slightly.

"You're on my ship dear."

"Like, a boat?"

"No sweetheart, a space ship." Missy chuckled, gesturing for the girl to stand. "Your wound is fully healed, no scarring or anything nasty like that. I'll take you home now, if you want."

"Home?" Emily asked, incredulous. "I'm on a space ship, and you want to take me home? No way! I want to see something amazing!"

Missy sighed, a mixture of resignation and fondness in her voice. "Wardrobe's out that door, down the corridor, third door on the left. You have twenty minuets." She said, grabbing her mug and leaving, fighting the smile that turned her lips as Emily let out an excited squeal. She made her way to the console room, typing in a series of coordinates. She really wasn't used to having a companion, she never really saw the appeal, but she would admit that having something to keep her mind off of the Doctor and her growing feeling of inadequacy would be a welcomed distraction. 

Emily entered the room not thirty minutes later, her hair brushed and hanging low around her shoulders, full fringe brushing her eyelashes. A silver dress hung from her slim frame, a small belt tied round her waist. A blood red scarf was thrown stylishly around her neck, her matching boots clicking on the metallic flooring as she approached, makeup reapplied to perfection. 

"So, your ship, it's a spaceship?"

"Yup." Missy replied, popping the 'p' as she leant back to rest on the console. "Travels through time and space."

"Wow... Oh! I'm Emily by the way." The girl smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Missy." Missy replied in kind. "So, what did those men want?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a...minor misunderstanding." Emily tried, fingers reaching for the intricate diamond necklace that peeked out from underneath her scarf. 

Missy's eyes caught the movement and she smirked. "That's a nice necklace, where did you get it?" She asked knowingly, watching the girl shuffle awkwardly.

"Well...I..."

"Stole it." Missy finished for her, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes..."

"Well, I just shot three men, who am I to judge?" She shrugged, moving to flip a few levers. "What's in the box?"

"A painting."

"Expensive?"

"Very. From Paris originally." Emily smiled, turning pleading eyes onto her new friend. "So, what do you say? One trip?"

"One trip." Missy sighed reluctantly. She took Emily to many places, as it turned out, and what was promised as one trip turned into a year and a half of traipsing around the universe, coming across a lot less trouble than she'd expected them too if she was being honest. That being said, they did run into a rather unfriendly bunch of Krolls on Delta III, but no one was seriously injured so Missy counted it as a win. Emily had never expressed a desire to return home, and she'd always take running from whatever alien they'd managed to collectively offend over teaching in a comprehensive school (her proper job) any day of the week. 

"It's so boring there! No one actually pays attention, the head is a creep and if I'm being honest with you, it's a bit of a shit hole." She complained, a look of perfect distain on her face. Missy snorted from her position opposite, moving to take one of her companion's pawns. She was three moves away from checkmate, but Emily had proven to be a lot smarter than she looked more than once. 

"I still don't understand why you don't just leave." 

"Please, I'n this economy?" She scoffed, twirling a piece of her hair absently between her fingers. "I'd never find another job."

"It's not like you're dull. Well, not for a human anyway." Missy pointed out, watching as the blonde moved exactly how she'd predicted. "And you're not short of money either."

"Thanks." Emily deadpanned, accepting the backhanded compliment and internally preening under it. She'd learnt fairly quickly that, as a rule, Missy was very selective when it came to giving out affection, and that she couldn't stand humans most days. Emily was glad to be the exception to both these rules. About three seconds before Missy moved, Emily realised that she'd played into her hands, again, and sighed. 

"Don't be so downhearted lass," Missy smiled as she took Emily's white Queen, "you did significantly better than last time."

"A small comfort." The girl smirked, standing and pouring herself a glass of scotch. It was Missy's and it was old, but it was damn good. "So, where are we going tomorrow?"

"Wherever you like." Missy said, stretching. Emily paused mid drink, considering. She swirled the whiskey around her glass, thinking.

"How about...how about Ancient Greece?"

"Sounds good to me." Missy affirmed, nodding. "Now go, get some sleep. It's late."

"Yes mother." Emily snarked, downing her drink in one before sauntering out of the room. Missy smiled and shook her head fondly. Humans.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Also, a quick side note about Cardiff Bay, if you've ever been, the steps down are ridiculously high, and I've almost broken something once or twice when it's been dark. I feel like having the Doctor do the same as I've done almost a million times would be fitting, it's a stupidly big drop, and if the Doctor was distracted by Missy, he might not have been looking where he was going xD


End file.
